


i've been working on being more honest

by PrincessPanderp



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buckley-diaz family feels, idiots who are in love, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPanderp/pseuds/PrincessPanderp
Summary: In which Buck literally can't keep his mouth shut any longer
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	i've been working on being more honest

"I- I love you, Eddie."

The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. Eddie froze at the kitchen sink where he was piling the dinner dishes in the dishwasher. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I've been working on being honest about my feelings. And I do. I love you. I'm in love with you. And I know- I know that it's not the same for you. I don't want to harm our friendship but I just-" he stopped and took a breath. "I just can't keep it bottled up any more." Buck stopped talking and started biting his bottom lip. Eddie still hadn't moved. Still hadn't turned to look at him. The panic started to bubble up. Unlovable. 

Unwanted. 

Alone forever. 

"Buuuuuck," Christopher shouted from the leaving room. "Where are you? I wanna play Clue!" 

"We'll be there in a moment, mijo." Eddie called back to Christopher as he finally turned around. "Buck…." He started.

Buck smiled, almost involuntarily, trying to ease the situation. "I just needed to be honest. I don't expect anything in return. I'll tell Christopher I can't play tonight and we never have to talk about it again." He started towards the living room. He was staring at the floor, anxiety causing his eyes to water, and didn't see Eddie cross the kitchen in three long strides until Eddie was standing in front of him, hands on Buck's shoulders. 

"Buck," he said again, softly. He was staring directly into Buck's eyes, the brown irises so warm and inviting and Buck felt a stirring of hope in his gut. He quickly shoved it down, not wanted to be disappointed when Eddie inevitably said sorry, Buck, I just don't love you like that. Eddie opened his mouth only to snap it shut almost immediately. He sighed and Buck felt the sheer panic he was feeling slow down time. 

I fucked up, his brain kept repeating. I just ruined our friendship. Christopher is never gonna forgive me for ruining this. Why did I have to open my damn mouth? 

"Buck," Eddie said for a third time. Buck realized Eddie's hand had travel up to the juncture between his shoulder and his neck, thumb resting on Buck's throat. Eddie seemed to make a decision, given the way his jaw clenched and unclenched. Eddie licked his lips and Buck watched it in slow motion. Before Buck could processed that Eddie was leaning forward, going up on his toes and pulling Buck's face closer to his. 

Buck stopped breathing the moment he felt Eddie's lips against his.

They stood, suspended in time for a moment before Buck's arms shot out to snake around Eddie's waist. The kiss sent sparks flying across Buck's entire body. Goose bumps popped up along the back of his neck as Eddie's hand curled around it and traveled up into Buck's hair. 

Too soon, Eddie was pulling back, moving his hand again to cup Buck's cheek. "I love you. I'm in love with you." Buck felt the tears filling up his eyes and his lips turning up in a grin. "I've been waiting to say that for so long, Buck." Eddie was smiling too, his thumb stroking Buck's cheek. "I just didn't want to scare you off." 

Buck tipped his head back and laughed. "Yeah, yeah I probably would have run. I wasn't ready for this, for you. But I am ready now, Eddie. I want this, I want you and Christopher. You're already the most important people in my life. I don't know what I would without you guys."

"Buuuuuuuck!!" Christopher called again. "Daaaaad!!!" 

Eddie chuckled. "You're not getting rid of us anytime soon." He reached up again to kiss Buck chastity, pulling out of Buck's arms before the blond was really ready to let him go. Eddie held out his hand. "Ready to get your ass kicked in Clue?" 

Buck grinned. "Oh you wanna bet?" He link his hand with Eddie's and the two walked out to the living room together.


End file.
